


Starstruck

by Nitrobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velocity and First Aid get to listen to some hot Roddystar smut.<br/>(Rodimus really should keep his intercom controls away from his desk...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend despite me having zero knowledge of or love for IDW and only put on public show at the insistence of a different friend.  
> I need to get some more friends.

Ratchet had warned Velocity that First Aid would be depressing in the first week, but dear Primus she hadn't expected the guy to be leaking coolant all over the metal bandage patches. A third of them were starting to spatter with rust by the time he noticed her staring at him. 

"Sorry..." he mumbled, only half muffled by his mouthplate. He was damn lucky he was so cute.

Velocity still watched him as he disposed of the soiled patches, hiding his faceplate from view. "That Ambulon guy meant a lot to you, huh?" she asked. 

Just the mention of the name made the medic freeze up, if only for a nanoklick. "Well... when you had a boss like Pharma... you needed all the friends you could get," First Aid said through a cracked vocaliser. "Even grumpy as the Pit ones."

Velocity had only heard horror stories about Pharma, the so-called "chainsaw hand maniac", but the fact First Aid was still alive, if only in the autonomous functioning sense, made her doubt their realism. 

"Still..." Velocity flicked idly at a mounted sawblade. "Two vorns is a bit of a grieving stretch, don't you think?" It seemed to her all bots did around here was cry or mope for some half-baked reason or other.

First Aid shrugged, not even summoning the strength to feel offended. "You'd feel the same if any of your friends... got split in half."

Velocity couldn't help snorting as a very explicit mental image floated up. "Oh, some of them do on a daily basis."

"Excuse me?" The medic's optic ridges almost flew off his faceplate from how high they raised, not helping the femme's giggles. 

"Not in the way you're thinking, like..." Velocity shook her helm, getting rid of her smile. "Nevermind."

First Aid was still trying to reign his eyeridges in, and his olfactories flared with air sighing through them. "I know you're trying to help, Velocity, and I appreciate it, but..." His servos pressed down on the table, helm bowed and neck cables seeming to strain with carrying the weight of his processor. "Time is the only thing that's might make me feel better. And that's only a _might_."

Velocity blinked. "No, I... I get that. I wasn't trying to..." She rebooted her vocaliser with a cough, shaking her helm again to clear it. "Look, it's probably obvious I haven't dealt with anything like death. It's never been something close to home for me. So I can't lie and say I know what you're going through right now. But..." She shrugged, with nothing else to do with her servos. "Well, you seem like a really nice guy, and I don't like seeing nice guys sad."

First Aid's helm perked up as if on a rope loosely held by Primus, swiveling in her direction, with soft optics. They glowed a sad smile that she couldn't see otherwise.

"Well... thanks. I'm glad you're here, at least," he said, tension starting to slip out of his cables as his backstrut allowed him into a more confident stance. "Loneliness would just make me feel worse."

Velocity gratefully returned his smile with something on her glossa, but it was lost as above them the Lost Light's loudspeaker turned on, and shortly afterward everyone else in the ship ended up in a similar state from what came out of it. 

_"Ah... Ah, mmm, Rodimus..."_

Velocity recognised the voice even before the static cleared, and she was rolling her optics while First Aid's almost snapped out their sockets. 

"I-Is that... _Firestar_?" he spluttered, almost tripping over a length of spare tubes as he stumbled backwards. 

"Oh, yeah, sounds like your leader is _real deep_ into _diplomacy_ with her..." Velocity sighed, trying to remember the last time Firestar didn't immedietely jump on the spike of whoever was in charge wherever they washed up. 

" _Mh, frag... uh, your aft feels so good..._ " 

At least the guy seemed to be enjoying himself just as much, apparently not burned by any sparks exploding out her helm mod.

" _I know it does, babe, now shut up and frag me harder- AH!_ " Either the mic fell over or Firestar was forced down, from the amplified noise of metal clanking, a hand spanking protoform and a spike squishing through lube-soaked mesh...

Velocity found her own lube starting to fill her interface as she glanced over at First Aid for another dose of scandalised shock to keep her spirits up. But instead what she saw was dilated optics, a limp frame and legs forced apart- a look she'd seen on way too many mechs before. 

"First Aid, did you just _overload_?"

The medic jumped at Velocity's voice, transfluid actually sloshing behind his codpiece as his optics did their magic growing act again. "Uh...um, well... I-I like Firestar's voice..." He trailed off as his voice was consumed by guilt, and the intercom above exploded in another burst of feminine moans.

"Primus... uh, faster, frag, I'm gonna... " Firestar liked to whine as she overloaded, shaking and thrusting against her mech while begging for cum to fill her up. She was always the one who got fragged first, cause all the mechs adored her... even a wallflower like First Aid got himself worked up just from listening to her. 

"She managed to cheer you up, at least. Sounds like she's having a lot of _fun_ up there..." Velocity said through gritted denta, reaching a hand down to push her valve cover apart and rub into the lubricant filling behind it. Even with jealousy boiling in her coolant lines, the primal sounds triggered an undeniable arousal as they always did. How long had it been since she'd interfaced...considering Firestar stole every mech's attention before any of the others could try their luck with them, it must have been before Velocity had even met her. Even First Aid was looking as attractive as a gladiator fresh from Rigel 6 to her...

The medic didn't see her approaching until her body was right against his, pushing him against the edge of a far too clean looking desk. "I think we should have some of our own," she purred, straddling him as the heat of her valve met that of his codpiece. 

Pinned down so suddenly, his optics went wider than ever and roamed all over her, settling on her smirking lips. "V... Veloci-?"

"Do you want to keep doing inventory three times in a row or do you wanna frag?" she interrupted, letting lube drip down his metal as she palmed his hardening spike through his wet panel. His first overload at least got his mind off Ambulon- if this didn't help give his grief a firmer budge, then she'd give up fragging for good.

He didn't stop her from clicking his panel open, but he only found the will to nod when she was already on the verge of riding him. "F-Frag, please." His vocaliser was a torrent of glitches as his spike edged against her inner thighs, each word and reluctant moan strangled as they wound out of it. 

Velocity's smirk hovered near his audio as her helm found a place in his shoulder, and her valve fit snugly around his hardening spike. "Smart boy."


End file.
